


六代目的诅咒

by metal_kasa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Top Uchiha Obito
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metal_kasa/pseuds/metal_kasa
Summary: 卡卡西的脸上有个诅咒，看起来只有带土不受诅咒影响，似乎。
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi, 带卡
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 四战后，带土答应卡老师活下去的没有逻辑的宇宙。  
> 私设四战时木叶方没有人牺牲。  
> 微量佐鸣佐提及。  
> 

"是这样的，"木叶伟大的六代目火影整个人缩在春野医生对面的椅子上，双手捂着脸， “其实我在小时候被下了诅咒，”  
春野樱看着这个人泛红的耳朵，很想说明明是个整天捧着小黄书的大叔，能不能不要和女高中生一样娇羞，但是结合今天发生的事来看这明显没法成为重点。

今天中午，四战的英雄·尾兽之友·六道仙人继承者·预定的七代目火影漩涡鸣人，终于在他最要好的朋友宇智波佐助的协助下揭开了他老师的面罩。  
在招待大名的宴席上。  
过程暂且略过，据目睹了全程的奈良鹿丸叙述，当时的空气凝固了有大概半分钟，六代目显然没反应过来他的学生们竟然敢在这种严肃场合作妖，然后鸣人的影分身散尽后大名和在场所有忍者非忍者的脸肉眼可见地开始泛红，隐约还可以听到房梁上暗部的吸气声和快门的声音（毫无疑问是大和）。  
佐助可能原本想用他举世无双的眼睛当场消除所有目击证人的记忆的，可是他忘了。  
紧接着始作俑者漩涡鸣人红着脸飞奔去厕所，留下他一脸懵逼的最好的朋友接受老师的怒火。  
大名红着脸告退然后去厕所。  
在场若干男性红着脸捂着裆去厕所。

“其实我在小时候被下了诅咒，”整天捧着小黄书的大叔接着说，“具那个老巫师说，成年后所有看到我全脸的人会被，呃，魅惑？大概就像对自来也大人用后宫术那样子，”  
虽然没有见过自来也大人那样子但是见过辉夜中后宫术的樱大致理解了这个描述，示意她的老师继续说下去。  
她的老师犹豫了十几秒要不要接着讲下去，“然后呢，如果看到的人是男的而且刚好性取向也是男的话，就会强制，咳，那个，b，勃”  
“勃【哔】起。”木叶病院院长在她老师震惊又痛心的目光下平静地说出那两个字。她好像明白为什么今天收到大名府寄来的锦旗了，上面写着感谢六代目火影治好大名多年阳【哔】痿。  
同时好像又知道了什么不得了的秘密。  
“所以我想请小樱你去跟鸣人解释一下这都是误会，他现在见到我就跑。”这个不幸的男人说，后半句他没有说出来的话是，全忍界都知道鸣人的性取向是谁，他什么都没有暴露。  
他最听话的女学生点点头，暗自决定让鸣人内心挣扎个半个月再去找他，不像她那两个下忍队员，她可是很忙的。  
我才没有嫉妒呢，春野樱想，我一点都不好奇卡卡西老师长什么样子。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 四战后，带土答应卡老师活下去的没有逻辑的宇宙。  
> 私设四战时木叶方没有人牺牲。  
> 

社畜的悲哀就在于，不管前一天发生了什么惊天动地的大事，第二天你仍然要雷打不动地上班打卡。  
更难过的是今天奈良鹿丸要迟到了。  
这不能怪他，饶是贤十也不能预知有个能徒手锤裂地面的暴力粉发女会在通勤路上堵他。不过为什么堵他倒是很好猜，无非是那个问题，还能是哪个问题，昨晚的猪鹿蝶例行聚餐他已经被两个好友按在桌上逼问过了，井野甚至想用家传秘术直接看他的脑子。  
他对回答这个问题也很熟练了，于是他说：“我当时坐在卡卡西老师左手边，没怎么看清。”  
不出意料收获了春野医生恨铁不成钢的眼神，他又连忙补充：“不过他的嘴角有一颗小痣，虽然左眼那条疤很长但是感觉还是很惊艳吧，不过你让我一个男的来形容其他男人的脸我也说不出什么好听的话来啊。”  
有细节有整体，还展示了自己作为钢铁直男的局限性，毫无破绽的回答，虽然很麻烦就是了。  
樱放过了他，但明显是更在意了，鹿丸猜测她下一个大概会去堵佐助。他好像还能看到粉发女人眼底不常见的黑色。不至于吧，想这个事想了一晚上？昨天怎么没见你那么在意？  
送别春野樱后鹿丸继续不紧不慢地走向火影楼，不过手上多了一面锦旗，是樱托付给他让他务必，亲手，交给卡卡西老师的。  
  
我说谎了，钢铁直男想，我其实看得一清二楚。  
昨天卡卡西老师要带那顶火影帽子所以没带护额，他没有护额拦住刘海的时候就会比平时看起来要柔和；眼睛因为惊讶所以比平时要睁得大一些（他上一次露出惊讶的表情是什么时候？）这让鹿丸发现他眼角其实是有点上挑的，并不是他们一直以为的死鱼眼，另外那条疤真的很深，以至于上下眼皮都缺了一个口子；鼻梁很挺，虽然平时隔着面罩也能看到；然后是嘴唇，比一般人要薄，但是更红一点，大概是他整张脸上最鲜艳的地方，从鹿丸的角度刚好能看到嘴角那颗痣……该死的眼熟，但是不得不承认，很加分，在这之前鹿丸从来没觉得美人痣长在男人脸上是加分项，这没什么，在这之前他还以为宇智波佐助的脸就是男人里的顶配了。  
鹿丸想，如果坐在我的位置的是静音小姐或者别的女孩子的话大概能给出更好的描述吧，比如月光，紫藤花，玉石什么的……  
然后他就顺理成章地想到了手鞠。  
和她的大扇子。  
然后鹿丸就清醒了。  
绝对不能让人知道我刚才在想什么，他这样想着，推开了火影室的木门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鹿丸视角的卡老师脸是有诅咒滤镜加成的  
> 他真的是直男。


	3. Chapter 3

鹿丸开门进来的时候宇智波佐助正在等卡卡西给他拉昨天宴席的人员名单。  
等下要去一个个消除这些人记忆。这事本应该是昨天当场批量完成的，可是因为他的失态还有那个吊车尾不知道抽的什么风而没做好。他宇智波佐助敢作敢当，这点小事不算什么，让鸣人多重影分身把这些人捆过来一起失忆也可以。  
他现在心情不错，一部分因为卡卡西现在看起来心情不好。  
揭开他老师面罩的一刹那他举世无双的左眼就发现了那里有个类似幻术的东西，而他功能齐全的右眼则忠实地记录下眼前男人最大的秘密。  
趁着卡卡西看屏幕的功夫他又给自己回放了一下，他甚至带入了一下男人写轮眼还在的时候的样子，最后得出结论，还是他们家的红眼睛好看一点。  
所以还是我更占优势，佐助想。  
银发的人听到鹿丸进来的声音后抬手打了声招呼。拜鸣人和自己所赐，昨天下午原本给大名当地陪的行程全部取消，因祸得福获得半天假期的六代目现在连使唤人都比平时要有精神一点，比如他现在就字正腔圆地压榨鹿丸去草拟一份给大名的道歉信。  
“这个我想是不必了。”他听到鹿丸说，随后这小眼睛冲天辫把一卷锦旗摆在卡卡西桌上。  
卡卡西打开了锦旗。  
卡卡西吹了个小型火遁试图毁尸灭迹。  
但是宇智波佐助有举世无双的眼睛，他还是看到了上面的字。  
卡卡西看起来生无可恋，“鹿丸连你也要捉弄我吗。”  
“哼，”佐助忍不住插嘴，“有什么关系，你以前玩我们玩得不也很开心吗，斯坎儿。”  
他现在心情想当不错，于是决定等下去看看大蛇丸。

他在村外实验室找到大蛇丸的时候那个人似乎正在用微波炉烤土豆。  
之所以说“似乎”是因为佐助刚刚好像听到了“万花筒”、“潜影蛇手”之类的词*。不过事到如今大蛇丸已经无法对他造成威胁了，所以他也不甚在意。  
长发男（？）人看到他的到来似乎很惊喜，热情地邀请佐助要不要共进午餐，毫无疑问遭到了拒绝。  
“所以，”虽然被拒绝了但看起来还是很高兴的大蛇丸说，“佐助君今天难得大驾光临是有什么事吗？”  
其实也没什么事，佐助想。  
但要宇智波佐助承认他只是兴趣使然来看看大蛇丸是不可能的，于是他说：“卡卡西的脸上有个幻术。”  
大蛇丸好像一点都不意外，“哦，卡卡西啊，”他笑了笑，嘴角快咧到耳根，“真不愧是佐助君，竟然能发现那个诅咒。”  
佐助挑眉，“你见过他的脸？”  
空气中飘起了土豆和胡椒的香味。  
“自然，朔茂以前还专门带他来找我看过，” 大蛇丸起身去查看微波炉， “那是一个很有意思的……东西，明明是后天施加上去的，但性质上来说更像血继限界。”  
注意力全在微波炉里的大蛇丸错过了佐助难得的、介于震惊和不甘之间的表情，他继续说道：“在卡卡西成年后，那个诅咒会对所有看到他脸的人施放一个附带魅惑效果的精神暗示，还会根据对象的性别和喜好调整暗示的效果。”  
“喜好”这个词有点隐晦，不过亲眼见过诅咒效果的佐助马上意识到了那指的是什么。  
“你当时没有帮他解除吗？”  
大蛇丸摇摇头，“我那时并没有现在这样的条件，而且严格意义上来说那并不是忍术，而是比忍术更古老的东西，更何况朔茂在了解到解除方法后认为留着诅咒也没什么问题。”  
佐助心想这当爹的心也挺大，他没出声，他知道大蛇丸会继续说下去。  
“只有原本就和被诅咒者互相爱慕的人不会受诅咒影响，而解除方法是，让这两个人互表心意，”大蛇丸发出桀桀的笑声，“很像爱情小说里的情节对不对。”  
宇智波佐助用他为数不多的情商体会到了一位老父亲扭曲的父爱。  
不过那个人作为斯坎儿的时候诅咒并没有生效，所以这个诅咒应该是有限制的，大概是只有当别人意识到“这是旗木卡卡西的脸”的时候才可以。  
这么一想这个诅咒有没有的确问题不大，佐助想，反正卡卡西已经和他的面罩长一起了。  
微波炉叮了一声，大蛇丸欣喜地跑去迎接他的午饭。  
佐助没有观赏大蛇丸进食的意向，所以他起身准备告退。  
“佐助君要经常来玩哦。”大蛇丸对着他的背影喊道。  
去告诉吊车尾这件事吧，佐助想，刚好叫他把名单上的人给我捆过来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *：推上的梗，有个推主会模仿大蛇丸的声音出烹饪教程，大概算是语C，经常会冒出一些火相关名词，e.g. 潜影蛇手，“（这盘饺子）好像萨斯给困的眼睛一样~”  
> 另外不要盯着微波炉看哦，除非你是大蛇丸  
> 另外大蛇丸说的爱情小说是亲热天堂


	4. Chapter 4

门铃响的时候漩涡鸣人的泡面还有一分半才好。  
他跑去开门，意外地看到他两个队友并排站在门外，这可真是稀奇，他的粉毛队友还一只手捂着鼻子满脸通红。  
“小樱你怎么了？”他问。  
春野樱摇摇头没说话，于是鸣人把疑惑的目光投向他的黑毛队友。  
“路上遇到的，追着我问卡卡西长什么样子，我就用幻术给她看了。”他的黑毛队友一脸不想说话的样子，不过鸣人也习惯了，他们惯例吵架的时候他也是这个表情但是该说的一句都没落下。  
听到“卡卡西”三个字鸣人明显抖了抖，他侧身把两人迎进家中，因为正是饭点，他就问要不要一起泡面吃。  
佐助犹豫了下竟然答应了。

五分钟后他们一起在鸣人的狗窝里嗦泡面。  
“还好是因为诅咒的说，”鸣人吃的是豚骨拉面味的，他看起来比刚见到时轻松了不少，“我还以为我真的对卡卡西老师有意思呢。”   
“白痴你脑子是长在下面的吗。”佐助头也不抬，即使是泡面番茄味的也很好吃。  
“什么你才脑子长那里，而且你才是白痴！”  
“不要在吃饭的时候说这种事啊混蛋！”樱可能没意识到她把她初恋也骂了，顺带一提她吃的是藤椒味。

“可是啊，诅咒什么的，感觉卡卡西老师好可怜的说。”鸣人说。  
“他看起来可一点都不可怜。”佐助说。  
“但是还是会忍不住这么想吧，童话里诅咒不都是用来解除的吗。”樱说。  
二比一！鸣人和樱击掌，佐助翻了个白眼。

“那个，带土叔知道诅咒的事吗？”  
“不知道。”全句是，我不知道他知不知道。  
“你觉得是他？可是带土看起来是直的啊。”据说万花筒还是因为女孩子开的。  
沉默在房间里蔓延，他们为恩师还没开始就结束的恋情默哀。

“……也不一定吧，我以前也喜欢过小樱，现在还不是喜欢佐助的说。”自然而然地，就在刚才知道自己是弯的后顺理成章就想通了。  
被表白的人一脸难以置信仿佛无法接受白痴队友突然开窍的事实。  
“有道理，可是解除诅咒要两个人心意相通哎。”在场唯一异性恋倒是很快就接受了。

“卡卡西老师肯定是喜欢带土叔的吧我说？他那句话我都可以背出来了。”  
“他都上坟十几年了。”  
“但是带土不一定喜欢老师啊。”樱的担心不无道理，从忍联审判幸存下来的宇智波带土唯一被目击到和六代目共同外出的时候是去给野原琳扫墓。  
沉默再次在房间里蔓延，他们为恩师长达二十年的单相思默哀。

“那么就这样好了！”鸣人噌地站起来，佐助飞快帮他扶住快翻倒的杯面。  
“只有我们七班才能完成的S级任务之二——”他深呼一口气，“让带土叔喜欢上卡卡西老师！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事发生在四战后两年所以是18+2  
> 终于进主线了
> 
> 小剧场（不知道往哪里塞的片段）  
> “说起来樱酱你怎么知道诅咒的事情的”  
> “卡卡西老师亲口告诉我的哦”我逼他说的。  
> “什么那个工口大叔竟然会对女孩子说这种事”  
> “性骚扰。”  
> “突然不太想帮他解除诅咒了的说”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定补充：诅咒成年后生效，“成年”指的是生理上成年，所以十四五岁就开始生效了（并不是因为有车，就是单纯圆一下时间线）

宇智波带土被拦住的时候他正打算去向火影做任务报告。  
他现在的身份有点类似火影直属暗部，穿的是木叶暗部的制式装备，任务的交接也都由六代目火影直接负责。而他的主要任务，说来还有些讽刺，是剿灭他自己的信徒。  
第四次忍界大战虽说是史上持续时间最短、伤亡最少的战争，但对世人产生的影响之大却是空前绝后的，究其原因不外乎于无限月读。在战争末期所有参战未参战的人，不管老弱病残都被神树强行挂起来做了一场美梦，虽然不到一个晚上大家都被放了下来，但记忆却还是不可避免地被留在了脑海中。  
于是不难理解的，就有一些家破人亡又不愿意接受现实的倒霉蛋——其中有相当一部分曾是忍者，追求起了虚幻的梦境。无视忍者联盟一再强调的所谓无限月读的真相，他们把宇智波带土奉为精神领袖，真理的象征，号称要救出被五大国联合囚禁的英雄并再度展开无限月读。  
这样的声音在各国都有发现，各国首脑一致认为任由这些对现实强烈不满又无所顾忌的恐怖分子集结起来将会成为一项难以忽视的威胁，于是便委托新成立的忍联来除掉这些尚未成长起来的地方势力。  
而宇智波带土就是这项任务的具体执行人。  
这还是卡卡西给他争取到的工作，原本他应该被贴上封条丢进鬼灯城关到世界末日的，可伟大的六代目火影认为他还有压榨价值，六代目似乎是这么说服其他四影的：让那些恐怖分子被他们的精神领袖亲自讨伐能取得最佳的效果，从根本上抑制威胁的产生。  
没有什么会比被自己的英雄否定更能摧毁一个人的意志了。  
杀人诛心啊卡卡西，带土想。  
另外，在讨价还价的过程中他还是被其他四影贴了张封条在右眼上，可能封印这只更具攻击性的眼睛能让他们多一丝安全感。这没什么，他不在意，过去二十年他都没有这只眼睛，现在突然让他使用搞不好还没法适应。

回归正题，宇智波带土在火影楼被鸣人拦住的时候他正打算去向六代目火影做任务报告。  
他原本打算直接虚化穿过去的，因为真的有很重要的事要找六代目问清楚。  
但随后他高贵冷艳的小侄子竟然也冒了出来，一副这位同志你必须跟我们走一趟的表情，他们那个粉毛医忍队友也在，好像随时准备拦不住就五战开打。  
很好，看来是和卡卡西有关的事。  
于是他跟着鸣人进了他身后的房间，进去一看他发现那个会画画的暗部和该死的木遁使也在，这两个人他记得都曾属于卡卡西班，屋里还有个被强行征用办公室的奈良鹿丸。  
绝对是卡卡西的事。  
他就开口问了：“六代目怎么了？”  
屋内几个人你看看我我看看你，最终那个粉毛医忍走上前，带土记得她好像叫春野樱。  
春野樱问他：“你见过卡卡西老师长什么样子吗？”  
怎么可能没见过。  
“当然啊，我们以前一个小队的时候他经常摘面罩。” 带土就这么说了，他注意到那个可恶的木遁使露出了嫉妒的表情，他在心底冷笑。  
“那之后呢？我是说后来你们……分开的十多年里。” 春野樱看起来在斟酌用词。  
带土挑眉，“那时候我忙着准备月之眼，我看他干嘛我又不是变态。”  
屋内几个人又开始眼神交流，然后他们一齐看向佐助。  
他小侄子面无表情地从靠墙的姿势直起身，睁开他的红眼睛用幻术给带土重播了卡卡西掉面罩的情景。  
“感想？” 小侄子惜字如金，至少对他是这样。  
“还是小时候可爱点。” 带土也面无表情地看着他，心想其实还有他被你们这么玩都没发火看来脾气真的是变了很多。  
宇智波佐助露出了几乎可以说是意外的表情，“就这样？”  
“还能怎样？你指望我夸他帅？” 带土注意到，与此同时屋内所有人，包括那个唯一的女孩子，眼神都开始有意无意地瞥向他的裤裆，那个穿露脐装的暗部甚至毫不掩饰他的视线。  
这帮人怎么回事？卡卡西每天就和这种人呆在一起？  
佐助收回了他的写轮眼：“你可以走了。”  
欺人太甚！我堂堂宇智波带土，四战发动者，前十尾人柱力，被你们这么呼来唤去像话吗？  
……还真像话，因为他真的有很重要的事要问六代目，比如卡卡西他妈的到底干了什么，为什么这次剿灭的这帮恐怖分子背后有木叶暗部支援的痕迹。  
于是他用看神经病的眼神注视着卡卡西的这帮学生和后辈，然后默默退出了鹿丸的办公室，还顺手把门带上了。

才怪呢！  
这么听话还是他堂堂宇智波带土，四战发动者，前十尾人柱力吗？  
他故意走出几步后瞬身回过来偷听。其他人就算了他也不熟，宇智波佐助今天这举动绝对不正常，卡卡西班这几个小子绝对在策划什么不为人知的坏事。  
他贴在门上偷听，火影楼这隔音结界做得真的很不错，他都虚化进门板里了才勉强能听清里面人的谈话。  
“……佐助你的幻术真的能百分百还原前辈的样貌神态气质吗？” 有点沉闷的声音，带土听出来这是那个死不要脸粘着卡卡西不放的木遁使。  
“废话，我给樱放的时候就很成功，她都快厥过去了。” 这是他小侄子。  
呵，原来是想看我把持不住出洋相呢。带土冷笑，也太小看我堂堂宇智波带土，四战发动者，前十尾人柱力了，你们忍校还没入学的时候我就在操控水影折腾雾隐村了。

他说谎了，还说了不止一个。  
宇智波带土想，卡卡西的脸我怎么可能没见过，我不仅见过，我甚至都看出抗性来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 带土的处置参考了冰天之雷华冰


	6. Chapter 6

其实最开始的时候是个意外。

大概是从波风夫妇死去后开始的，黑红色的噩梦开始时常造访他的夜晚。梦里水门和玖辛奈破碎的身体被丢在地上，睁着眼睛，明明瞳孔已经扩散了但眼珠却还紧紧咬着他，好像要把他也拖到死神肚子里；耳边起初是九尾的嚎叫，混杂人们的哭喊声，母亲呼唤着自己的孩子，男人咒骂着忍者的失职，然后渐渐的这些声音消失了，取而代之的是婴儿的啼哭，尖锐、延绵不绝，这声音像尖矛从他的耳朵刺入，把他的脑子搅成一摊烂泥直到把他吵醒。  
有时琳也会加入他的梦，还是他熟悉的脸庞，棕色的短发和紫色的面妆，被蓝白的电光照耀着，胸口有个大洞，有没有流血他分辨不清，因为整个世界都是红色。琳用他陌生的目光盯着他，干裂的嘴唇像鱼一样一张一合，好像要说什么，但又什么声音都发不出。  
这样的梦太过深刻，以至于在他醒来后那些场景也印在他的眼前，许久才会散去。  
起初他以为这是他的愧疚心在作祟，但即使是后来在他习惯了杀人、欺骗与背叛的时间里，那些梦也仍然纠缠不休，就好像它们从一开始就被刻录在他的眼球上，只是时不时被谁拿出来播放而已。  
直到有一次他梦到了木叶白牙。  
他对朔茂的长相已经没印象了，能认出来全凭男人那头和卡卡西如出一辙的银发。木叶曾经的英雄背对着自己蜷在地上，血从他的身侧渗出来，顺着木质地板的沟壑流到很远的地方。他“看见”一双小手颤抖着去触碰那具尸体，毫无疑问得不到任何回应，于是手的主人使力想要摇醒男人，直到把尸体整个翻了过来。  
哦，原来这不是我的梦，他想。  
这只是来自他和世界仅剩的联系的一点小小共鸣罢了。  
在意识到这件事后，他意外地发现自己开始期待起这些梦了。他依旧会在深夜被梦吵醒，但不再是痛苦的了，相反，带着一丝报复性的、幸灾乐祸的快意，他窥视那个人的噩梦如同观赏一出生动夸张的话剧——  
看吧卡卡西，这就是我们的世界啊。

终于，在最后一缕阳光消散后地狱的潮水如同海啸般袭来，带着过去数年被光掩盖的恨意，把他们吞没，将他们逼疯。

意外就是在最后一场梦时发生的。  
他在梦里看到了他自己。  
半边身子被压在石头下面，左眼凹陷着的，早已被自己舍弃掉的过去。这个梦出乎意料的安静，“他”不像波风夫妇那样瞪着自己，也没有像琳那样试图说什么话，就只是，闭着眼躺在那里而已，嘴角微微翘着，表情甚至说得上安详。风吹过林间，遮天蔽日的无数树叶发出沙沙声，和他还在木叶时，在阳光充足的午后经常听到的没有什么区别。除此之外没有其他任何噪音，静谧得好像什么都未曾发生。  
可是明明是这样算得上是温柔的梦，他却能清晰地感受到，有什么东西在这背后慢慢地崩溃、死去，然后被落石压入地底。  
我差不多也对这些感到腻烦了，他想，那个垃圾就一定要沉浸在这些过去的渣滓里吗？  
仿佛是为了故意回应他的期待，远在木叶的那个人睁开了眼，他看到陌生的木质天花板，几个月来他第一次通过那只眼睛窥到现实。  
他感到那个人坐起身，从枕头下摸索出一支苦无递到眼前。视野里他看到一只还带着伤口的、骨节分明的右手，和梦里软乎乎的小手截然不同，但一样在颤抖着。他第一次直观地感到原来他们的时间已经过了那么久。  
没有丝毫预兆，熟悉的蓝白色电光镀上漆黑的锐器，随后那支苦无缓慢地指向视野外的身体一侧，大概是心脏，也有可能是咽喉。他听不到那一方的声音，不过看手臂抖动的幅度，那人大概是在急促地喘息。  
终于到这个时候了，他想，终于到这个时候了。  
那个软弱的垃圾、赝品、废物，事到如今，终于决定也要放弃这个世界了。  
他注视着那支苦无越来越靠近身体，也许已经刺进肉里也许还没有，他无从得知，因为那光是永远不会粘上血的。他的尸体多久会被发现呢？他们会把他放在公墓那里吗？和琳一起？团藏可能会想把那只眼睛留下来，不过没关系因为我会去取，安回卡卡西的眼眶里或者放在神威空间，随便怎么样都好。  
重要的是，他和世界最后的那一丝联系终于要断了。  
就像以前他和卡卡西演练的时候，等着他们老师手掌挥落的那个信号，劈开什么，斩断什么，然后他和世界开战。  
对此他大概是高兴的。  
然而那光却渐渐弱下去了，苦无跌落，黑夜再次吞噬他的视野，和被背叛的愤怒一起。  
卡卡西大概天生就是来和他作对的，他想，为什么一次都不能让我如愿呢？为什么都到这一步了还要放弃？你都这么难过了为什么还要呆在这个世界？这里到底还有什么值得留恋的啊？  
他想他其实是知道答案的。  
不是不忍下手。不是还想活下去。没有什么可留恋的。  
只因为那是卡卡西。就算被腐蚀，就算被折断，就算被友人亲人爱人的血浸没，就算最后生锈到面目全非再也没法使用，骨子里还是那个锋利的、冷漠的、高傲的、一旦认定就再不回头的卡卡西。  
卡卡西绝对不会自杀，他一直是知道的。大概是三生有幸才让他能用几句天真得让人发笑的话在名为卡卡西的石头上留下了几道痕，但那也仅仅只是几道痕。卡卡西因为他的话最终认同了朔茂的选择，却永远不会认同朔茂的结局——  
就算身边已经没有人需要他的守护，他也绝不会走上父亲的旧路。  
他们从来就没有选择。

然而这次的共鸣却还没有结束。  
也许是因为太过强烈的情感，或者是劫后余生的庆幸（也不知道自杀未遂会不会有这种东西），又或者只是单纯共鸣太久产生的生理不适，他的视野里那人在一片漆黑中支撑起身体，跌跌撞撞地走向厕所，扒着水槽开始呕吐，大概是因为根本没吃东西，最终什么也没吐出来。  
事情就是在这个瞬间发生的。  
刚好一片云飘走露出一缕月光，刚好那缕月光拂在卡卡西脸上，刚好卡卡西在那个时候抬头看向镜子，并且没有习惯性地闭上左眼。  
于是他意外看到了卡卡西的脸。  
毋庸置疑卡卡西的状态很不好，即使是在这样昏暗的环境下他都能看到白发青年眼下的乌黑，比记忆里凹陷很多的脸颊，没来得及擦去的唾液沾满半个下巴。他给予的那只眼睛，之前一直没机会观察，现在他注意到这只红眼睛的虹膜要比卡卡西自己的那只大一圈，按在他的脸上，再加上那道凶狠的伤疤，显得有种怪异的拼接感，让人不禁怀疑他面对的到底是活人还是尸体。  
明明是这样的脸，就算卡卡西底子再好，这样毫无生机的脸也没法招来女孩子的喜欢吧，但明明是看着这样的脸，他却感觉有什么在心脏里生长，绞住他的气管往上攀爬，然后在嘴里展叶开花。  
可他只有右半边是白绝体啊。  
共鸣戛然而止，他终于看到了自己熟悉到吐的石壁，但那种陌生的感觉却紧追着他来到现实，甚至在感官干扰散去后变得更加强烈。  
他坐起身，鬼使神差摸了摸自己还完好的左半边脸。  
竟然是烫的。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 堍心路

过程和结果哪个重要？  
如果问宇智波带土这个问题，他可能会回答过程。这不难理解，在带土短暂且鸡飞狗跳的木叶忍者生涯里，曾经有很多结果不甚理想但过程令人回味无穷的经历，包括但不限于，他去考试路上扶老奶奶过马路被送糖果，然后中忍考试不仅迟到还被人一脚踹脸；他和琳一边训练一边培养感情，然后在实战演习被卡卡西打成狗；他和卡卡西达成共识并肩作战，然后自己英勇就义光荣殉职……总而言之，在宇智波带土看来，结果并不重要，他和小伙伴互帮互助团结共进的过程才是他忍者生涯最应该重视的东西。  
但如果要问谁也不是的男人这个问题，那显而易见答案会是结果。他又不是变态，杀人放火不会给他带来快乐，所有这一切都是为了最终的结局，月之眼。如果告诉他有只够靠扶老奶奶过马路就能实现计划的方法，他肯定立马放生四代水影然后动员黒白绝去找五大国所有老奶奶。  
因此在注重结果的谁也不是的男人看来，这件事就是，他偷窥到卡卡西的脸（还是最狼狈不堪的死人脸），然后他脸红了。  
他脸红了。

他怎么会脸红？！  
谁也不是的男人——为了方便我们姑且也称他为带土，带土他虽然已经潜心事业不近女色好几年（在这之前也顶多是被女孩子牵手），但自认也没有到饥不择食的地步，他可以对着至今贴在水门班合照上的胶布发誓，他对同性没有半点意思。  
可他又清楚地知道，卡卡西是不一样的。  
卡卡西当然不一样，卡卡西是天才，卡卡西有着他的眼睛，卡卡西和他共享最痛苦的那段命运，如果世界上还有活人能理解自己的话，那个人大概也只能是卡卡西……  
他想起琳，那是他的世界里所有美好事物的总和，他喜欢琳，看到琳的时候会心跳加速，在琳拉起他的手时会脸红，说实话这几件事的因果顺序他搞不懂，但是只有对着喜欢的人才会脸红应该是错不了的吧，卡卡西的脸又不是奇怪的东西，他总不会是因为看到什么难为情的东西才脸红的。  
那他是喜欢卡卡西吗？  
不可能。宇智波带土应该永远喜欢野原琳，就像太阳应该永远东升西落。就算琳已经不在了带土也不应该喜欢上别的人，他要实现月之眼，然后让琳在一个配得上她的世界里重生。  
但是你可不是带土。有个声音在他心里这样低语。会一直注视着宇智波带土的人死了，那么本应一直被盯着的宇智波带土也不复存在，你只是从带土的碎片里升起的亡魂，你谁也不是。  
那谁也不是的男人喜欢卡卡西吗？  
不知道。他继承了宇智波带土所有的记忆，又知道了许多宇智波带土不曾了解的秘密。在蜕去少年的恋爱滤镜后，旗木卡卡西就像月光下的星星一样显现出来，他想卡卡西大概是北极星，所有里面最亮的那一颗，永远不会迁徙，永远不会动摇。黑夜和流言无法吞没星星，而卡卡西也从未憎恨那片冷漠与密云，就是这样的他成为了宇智波带土曾经的向标，即使是在失去所有的现在，他也仍旧是那样，未曾照亮谁的道路，却也能给身陷迷茫的行者带来希望。  
会喜欢上这样的人是理所当然的吧。  
宇智波带土喜欢野原琳。谁也不是的男人喜欢旗木卡卡西。  
所以我喜欢卡卡西。  
原来我喜欢卡卡西。

想通这件事后谁也不是的男人松了口气，既确认了带土对琳的忠贞，同时又诊断了自己的异常——那不过是一缕亡魂的真心，人世间再正常不过的情感。可紧接着他又意识到，这大概又是一场无疾而终的单相思——从害死老师师母后他和卡卡西就再也没有了别的未来，只要月之眼的计划进行下去，总有一天他要站在卡卡西的对立面，那时候卡卡西也许知道了他的真面目也许不知道，但这并不妨碍木叶忠诚的精英忍者把苦无对向隐村的敌人。  
命运真是喜欢捉弄我，谁也不是的男人想，察觉不到的愤怒悄悄在溢满失落的石室里蔓延。正是波风夫妇的悲剧促使了他和卡卡西的共鸣，而这共鸣又让他无意间发现了自己对卡卡西的感情，这感情就像狗尾草一样撩拨他付出巨大代价才坚定下来的决心，讥笑着提醒他曾经站在岔路口时，另一条路上优美的风景。  
可那又如何呢，亡魂对命运说，渺小的爱情无法和全人类的幸福相较，更何况等到月之眼实现的那天，我就能把一整个美好的世界捧给卡卡西，这是现在的我能想到的最好的礼物了，他一定会喜欢。  
这样一想，谁也不是的男人的恋情和计划就不存在冲突了：月之眼会给卡卡西幸福，而卡卡西的幸福也会成为谁不男的幸福，虽然中间过程会有点令人难过，但谁不男是注重结果的人，只要结果好那就没有问题。  
唯一的遗憾大概就是，获得了幸福的卡卡西没办法回应自己的感情吧。这是理所当然的事，他只是拥有着宇智波带土皮囊的亡魂，卡卡西并不认识他，而他也没有向卡卡西自我介绍的道理，对于陌生人的感情自然没有回应的必要，自始至终、从今往后都只会是谁不男单方面的暗恋罢了。  
既然我的人生只能如此，就让我趁现在多看看他吧，谁也不是的男人想，就当是能给予我爱之人幸福的月之眼分配给我的红利。

他开始频繁出入木叶村。  
带土的万花筒真的是的非常便利的能力，让他能在木叶结界内外反复横跳而不惊动一片树叶，他常常会在处理完在雾隐的事务，或者视察完雨隐那个戴着斑的眼睛的漩涡族人后，用他的万花筒跑到木叶来看卡卡西。  
大部分时候他会扑个空，毕竟卡卡西作为三代火影最信赖的暗部队长，总会被派去执行一些见不得光的S级任务；而剩下小部分时间里，慰灵碑和墓园就成了谁也不是的男人最佳的蹲守点——无论多忙，只要人在村里，银发的暗部每天必定会在那里站上好久，对着一个两个三个名字悼念些有的没的废话。  
这种时候的卡卡西看起来又迷茫又软弱，亡魂不太喜欢卡卡西这个样子，他更喜欢面对敌人时那个锋利果断的暗部队长，可无奈他又实在找不出其他更理想的观测点——虽说宿舍也是卡卡西每天必去的地方，而且他在宿舍会摘掉那层可恶的面罩，可谁不男知道卡卡西的嗅觉好到逆天，精英暗部必定会警惕宿舍里突然出现的陌生气息；相比较而言，墓园里草木和各种贡品的气味就成了亡魂身上的白绝菌菇味的天然掩护，饶是卡卡西再敏锐也绝不会察觉他的存在。  
因为这样憋屈的原因，他第二次看到卡卡西的全脸已经是很久以后的事情了。  
那天他来到木叶境内的时候刚好看到木叶的医忍出来接应回村的重伤员，已经事先收到消息的医忍们拎着大包小包各种器材围着一个浑身是血的白头发暗部，人群间隙他隐约可以看见那个人还沾血的发梢，暗部制式护具被医忍解下丢在地上，然后他们把重伤员抬上担架匆匆离开，留下几个人员询问其具体伤势并处理其他受伤忍者。  
他听到一个暗部说，队长为了保护被敌人围攻的他，硬生生挨了一记风遁在肚子上，割开肚子和小半块侧腰，肠子都流出来了，愣是被队长塞回去，草草包扎了事然后继续带着他摆脱敌人的追踪。  
我感觉队长那时候根本就是不想活了，暗部说。  
对啊，他早就想死了，就等着你种废物给他机会呢，谁也不是的男人蹲在树上想。他原以为自己会愤怒，会担心，甚至内疚，在意的人生命垂危，这些才应该是正常的反应吧，可他现在却出奇的平静，平静到让他忍不住怀疑自己的喜欢。  
我至少应该感到惋惜。如果离开这个世界是卡卡西一直以来的愿望的话，我的确不必为他感到难过，我们迟早会在一个更好的世界相见。只是，如果他先一步离开的话，我就没法给他我准备的礼物了，那我至少应该是感到惋惜的。  
可即使是这样的情绪也不曾在他心头浮现。  
亡魂看着暗部在医忍的搀扶下离去，片刻后他发动了万花筒，再次从螺旋中显现出来时他已经到了卡卡西的宿舍，不知道出于什么心理，他不想亲眼看木叶的那些医生抢救卡卡西的过程。  
卡卡西伤成那个样子，没死的话接下来至少一个月都要躺在医院里，无论是什么气息过一个月肯定也会消散，这便提供给了谁不男拜访这间居所的机会。  
他审视着这间上忍宿舍，一个相框，一串铃铛，还有一本看起来不太正经的小说，一眼望去竟只有这三件物件能昭示屋主的身份。  
卡卡西当初就是在这间屋子里自杀未遂，亡魂想。他抬头看了看木质的天花板，然后沿着那天晚上的路径走到浴室，看到了那面曾经倒映着卡卡西面貌的镜子，现在里面显现着一个带着螺旋面具的男人，面具上只开了一个孔，藏在阴影里的眼睛由黑转红。  
那眼睛里什么都没有，他什么都没在想，不知道为什么在这里，也不知道接下来要做什么，所有发生在眼前的事仿佛都与他无关，却又似乎应该与一个不知道是谁的男人紧密牵连，那个人现在应该坐在急诊室外面揪心，或者提着那个废物暗部的领子咒骂，但不是他，不会是他。  
他不经常这样，在拥有月之眼这个目标的前提下，大多时候谁也不是的男人都清楚自己要做什么、要怎么做，但来见卡卡西这件事完全出自他的私心，在失去大义的支撑下之前所有举动都不过是一时兴起，而现在，灵魂冷却下来，他弄不清自己的真心。  
亡魂就这么站在镜子面前，想水门，想玖辛奈，想琳，想卡卡西，他拨弄着宇智波带土的记忆，试图从中找出同现在相似的情感却徒劳无获，不知不觉外面太阳西下夜幕降临，月光拂上他的面具他才惊觉时间的流逝。  
只好再去确认一遍了。  
再次发动万花筒，这次亡魂落在了木叶病院的住院部，变成暗部轻易问出了卡卡西所在的病房后他便直奔目标，来到病房门口时刚好见一个护士出来，红着脸，他还朝护士点了点头。  
卡卡西就在里面，还没醒，但看起来已经脱离了生命危险。他带着透明的氧气面罩，挂着点滴，身上连着的设备大概是整个医院最新最好的一套，除开肚子上的致命伤，其他大大小小的伤口也被医生一并处理过了，纱布和有色药水东一块西一块好像在这个人身上画拼贴画，亡魂一时竟说不上眼前这个卡卡西和共鸣那晚看到的死人脸哪个更惨一点。  
只要再看一遍就能知道自己的心意了吧，谁也不是的男人不抱希望地想。  
他就保持着变身术的效果，缓步走上前，单眼视力感受不到距离感，他每一步都挪得小心翼翼生怕撞到什么东西从而惊醒床上的人，哪怕他知道卡卡西根本不可能在这个时候睁开眼。  
卡卡西的脸离他越来越近，他能看到重伤员微弱的呼气拂在面罩上产生的白雾，而吸气时白发男人的全脸就露了出来：因为失血过多比平时更苍白的脸色，干裂的嘴唇，嘴角一点小痣（那天晚上他怎么没有注意到），那道疤痕割开厚密的睫毛连成一条直线，尽管气色和共鸣那晚一样差，但闭着眼睛使卡卡西看起来比那时要柔和太多，且更像个活人。  
亡魂目不转睛地盯着这张脸，似曾相识的情绪在他的胸腔里像植物一样攀爬，他试图辨别这种陌生心情的真身，然而同时一种更熟悉的感觉在下身苏醒，是带土还在木叶、偶尔从有琳的睡梦中醒来时会有的经历，血液朝着一个方向涌去，伴随着身体升温和心跳加速——  
谁也不是的男人，继承了宇智波斑之名的亡魂，月之眼计划的主要执行人，在月黑风高的夜里，于木叶病院，对着一个半死不活的同性病人的脸，勃【哔——】起了。  
操，我他妈是变态吗，他悲愤地想。


End file.
